


finding...

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finding Dory, and I haven't, because I really want to see finding dory, cinema, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz takes Simmons to see finding dory. Jemma remembers how much Finding Nemo means to her. </p><p>for Team Biochem's challenge to Team engineering</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding...

“Is this okay?” Fitz asked, stopping in front of a set of seats. The cinema was full, the seats mostly taken by screaming children and their parents. They had wanted to come at a later time but this was the only time Coulson agreed to let them have off, especially so soon after their trip to the Seychelles. 

“These are the only seats,” Jemma pointed out, settling down in the seat “They have to be okay.”

Fitz chuckled “true. But I know you really wanted to see this movie, and I wanted to get you better seats.”

Jemma reached up and cupped the side of his face. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that this was perfect. She wanted to tell him that the fact that he remembered that the first thing they had done as friends, which was watching one of the final showings of finding Nebo in the ratty old theater near the academy, made her feel really special. Instead, she reached up and pressed her lips to his cheek and murmured “It’s fine, I promise.”

Fitz smiled, and reached his arm over her shoulder, settling it around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m so excited,” She told him softly. She had been waiting for years for this film to come out, and even before that. She had loved Nemo, not only the science and the sealife but the time she had spent with Fitz. It was the day she had decided she wanted to be best friends with him. She didn’t tell him for months after, but she always remembered that day. 

“Me too. God, it's been years since we watched finding Nemo. I’m pretty sure that the last time we watched it was before we joined the team.”

Jemma smiled at the memory. A quiet night in after a stressful day. Jemma had come home to Chinese takeout and finding Nemo already in the player. They had stayed up all night talking and watching movies. 

The lights in the cinema went down, and the previews started playing. Jemma snuggled into Fitz embrace and fixed her eyes on the screen. She felt almost the same as she did when she first watched finding Nemo with Fitz, but at the same time as that, everything is different. Because this time, she was at the cinema with her boyfriend, the man that she loved and she definitely knew she didn’t want to be just friends, but more than that.


End file.
